


A Dagger and A Melody

by theScrap_Witch



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cadence of Hyrule - Freeform, Canon Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Kakariko Crypt, cue the soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theScrap_Witch/pseuds/theScrap_Witch
Summary: When a musical magician takes over Hyrule, Zelda knows that it's up to her and Link to break the curse. But first, she needs to save him.With only a dagger and a melody, she will have to brave the darkness alone. No matter what danger she has to face, she will not fail her friend.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Overture/Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Entering the crypt/ Past: A new friend

Present 

Overture

The graveyard looked deceptively welcoming in the daylight. There were just over a dozen gravestones, well-kept, with unlit candles and bundles of wildflowers placed before them in memory. It was peaceful sight, if not for the constant music that echoed endlessly in Zelda’s head. A heavy mix of drums and strings that grew louder and louder as she walked further in.

“Miss,” said Dampe, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Kakariko’s gravedigger was resting a shovel on one shoulder, eyeing her with a mix of concern and bafflement.

Zelda nodded. Her fingers clenched at the edge of her sleeves. She hoped he couldn’t see how nervous she was.“Show me where the entrance is. Please.”

Dampe pushed the largest headstone aside. “Here’s what you’re looking for, Miss.” A staircase, steep and crumbling, was now revealed, leading down deep into the earth.

Into danger.

Sunlight pressed against Zelda’s skin. She wished there was a way to capture the bright heat into a bottle. Some way to take the light of the surface with her down into that darkness.

“Thank you,” she said. “Could you make sure no one else comes down? I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Dampe shrugged. “Sure. Most of the village is stuck in that cursed sleep anyway.” He lumbered back to his house. “You're a strange girl. Good luck, Miss.”

Strange girl. The words made her smile. Since she’d escaped from Hyrule Castle, only one person had recognized who she really was. It made adventuring easier, to be treated as a no-named girl and not a runaway princess.

Oh, but how she wished Impa or Link was there with her. Someone who knew her, who understood how scared she was. Someone to grip her hand and tell her that everything would be all right. All the challenges she’d faced up to this moment seemed nothing more than harmless mist compared to the evil that threatened to lurk in the crypt below.

_I have the light of the Triforce,_ she reminded herself, its golden power heavy on her left hand. _I have a dagger and my own magic and this strange, unending melody to guide me. That will be enough._

It had to be.

Alright. No more hesitation. Zelda took in one last breath of fresh air before descending into the crypt. The music shifted, her footsteps matching the beat as a new song began.

Past

Harmony

When Zelda was seven, she snuck out of Hyrule castle for the first time. Boredom drove her to it. She’d read every book in the library twice. She’d studied every tapestry and knew every flower in the gardens by both its common and scientific name. She was hungry for something new.

Her father had said she was never to leave the castle, which made it all the more exciting when she gave the guards the slip. Impa, who would have caught such an action immediately, had been away. A rare meeting with the Sheikah tribe. Something to do with the Sheikah gates acting strangely. There was no one to stop Zelda from disappearing into the garden hedge mess and through a hidden hole in the stonework. 

Zelda wasn’t planning on going very far. After all, she wasn’t trying to run away. Her goal was just past the walls and down a short path through the woods. There had been a map of Hyrule in one of her books, and she’d copied it down carefully on a scrap piece of paper. It promised a beach nearby. Zelda had only ever seen water in baths and fountains, and the thought of the ocean made her want to dance. A basket swung in one of her hands as skipped. She was going to build a sandcastle and have a picnic. She’d brought food with her: a couple pastries, some apples and a glass bottle filled with fresh milk. 

No one would ever know about her adventure. Well, no one except Impa. Zelda knew it would only take three seconds and one stern look at the sand crusted on her shoes for Impa to know immediately what Zelda had done. There was no keeping secrets from Impa, but maybe a gift would convince her guard not to tell her father? Perhaps, if she brought Impa back a shell, she'd agree to keep it between them? Maybe, if it was an extra pretty shell, she'd even let Zelda leave the castle a second time? 

Zelda shook her head. It wasn't fair. Everyone else got to leave the castle, why couldn't she? She was smart. She had magic. Not that she was very good at using it yet, but she had it and she was learning to be better at it and that had to count for something! Whatever dangers Impa and the king whispered about did not seem to exist on such a bright, possibility-filled morning. 

She'd bring Impa back the biggest, most beautiful shell she could find, and a tiny, secret seashell for herself to remember the day by. 

_Oh, I can't wait to get to the beach!_

But instead of taking her to a sandy shore, the path lead her deeper into the woods, up to the front door of a small house. It was tucked away in the trees, no bigger than a stable shed, with smoke puffing out of the chimney.

Zelda stopped, doubled checked the map again. No, it did not mention any house. Kakariko village was supposedly in the other direction. Who was living here?

Maybe it was a witch. Or a writer. Or one of the Great Fairies that Zelda had read tales about.

Impa’s voice rose in Zelda’s head. _“Be careful, Princess. The unknown can be dangerous.”_

Caution warred with curiosity.

Curiosity won.

Zelda skipped up to the front door. She’d left her diadem and royal robes back in the castle, wearing only a simple pink dress. There was nothing to mark her as special, and she tried to reason with her worries (which sounded an awfully lot like Impa) that this counted as being careful. She knocked on the door once, twice, three times. “Hello?”

A boy in a green tunic opened the door.

He looked her age, though Zelda was pleased to see that she was an inch and a half taller. His blond hair was a mess, like he’d just woken up, and he stared at her as though he was trying to figure out if she was real or part of a dream.

“Hi!” Zelda had never had another child to talk to. Everyone in Hyrule Castle were adults. “Nice to meet you! I didn’t see your house on my map and I wanted to know who lived here so I could add it in. Its really weird that it wasn't there already, but maybe you just built it. Are you new here? Is this your house or are you just visiting? Is your mother or father here?”

As she chatted, Zelda stretched up on her tip-toes, glimpsing more of the house over the boy’s shoulder. She could make out a bed, a few pots, but not much else. No other people.

“Just me,” said the boy. His voice was barely a whisper, so quiet that Zelda nearly missed the words.

“Are they working?” Zelda’s father was always working, as was Impa. It seemed to Zelda that once you became an adult you weren’t allowed to have fun anymore. Just endless worries and endless work. Boring.

“No. I…I don’t have anyone.”

“You mean you don’t have any parents? But then who takes care of you? Who cooks your food or cleans your clothes or reads you stories?” Zelda’s life was full of people, and as much as she was enjoying her solitary adventure, she couldn’t imagine returning home to nothing but empty silence.

The boy’s eyes filled with tears.

Zelda’s heart squeezed in sympathy. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked all that. I didn’t mean to be rude, I just talk a lot. My father says I talk more than anyone else in the kingdom and - and now I’m talking too much again!” She’d never seen someone so sad before. This was all her fault. How could she help? What could she do to make him feel better?

_Oh! Of course!_

“I’m going for a picnic on the beach,” she said, gesturing to her basket. “Do you want to come with me?”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Me?” he whispered. Maybe he was like her, alone with no one his age to play with. He did live in the woods after all. It would be hard to have friends when all you had to talk to were trees. 

“Yes! It will be fun. All the stories I’ve read where people have picnics are fun, and I should have enough pastries for the both of us.” She held out a hand. “What’s your name?”

“Link,” he said, his mouth curving into a tiny smile. Shyly, he took her hand.

“Hi, Link! I’m Zelda. From now on, we’re friends!” She pulled him out of the doorway and into the bright sunshine.


	2. Solo Descent/Consonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Zelda enters the crypt / Past: A promise is made

Present

Solo Descent

The music told her that there were monsters in the crypt. 

Zelda could have guessed that without the magical melody curse. One of the villagers had warned her that a strange, purple-haired man with a golden lute had passed through Kakariko village a few days ago. Octavo, Zelda thought with a frown. That traitor. He’d been summoning monsters all throughout Hyrule. Of course he’d leave some here. 

The crypt itself was dangerous enough without the added enemies. A dark, damp labyrinth, it was decorated with piles of bones and unlit braziers. Easy to get lost in without some sort of light. There were ancient stone walls that were impossible to break and softer dirt ones she could have cut through with a shovel. Zelda tried to remember why the crypt had been built in the first place. Dampe had claimed that a cure for Link could be found deep within its darkness. A hibiscus potion, he’d called it. A cure for nightmares. It was made from the power of dreams, or so the story went, and was able to wake a person no matter how deep they slept.

Well, she wasn’t about to find it at the entrance. Zelda made her way further into the crypt. With every step she took, the ever-present music grew louder.

Perhaps she would not need to fight? If she could keep her footsteps quiet, maybe she could sneak through the tunnels and find the potion without any trouble. Use the shadows to her advantage, like Impa and the Sheikah clan. 

She followed the tunnel, turned a corner, and came face to face with the skeletal face of a stalfos. 

So much for that plan. 

Past

Consonance

Zelda was ten when Link found out the truth.

She had become an expert at sneaking out of the castle (though Impa, of course, knew about it. Zelda had seen her guard’s shadow now and then, watching from the distance. As long as Impa would let her be friends with Link - and not tell her father - then Zelda was fine with her following). Link was her best friend, and together they had spent hours playing in the forest or on the beach, or even visiting the nearby Kakariko village. Zelda told him every story she knew; Link taught her how to hold a dagger. He was good - very good - at using weapons, even though no one had ever taught him.

That day, they were laying side by side on the grass outside of Link’s house. Zelda had been about to point out a bunny shaped cloud when Link spoke.

“You’re a princess.” It was an accusation, not a question.

The words cut through her cheerful mood. “Um…” Zelda kept her eyes on the sky, scared to look at her best friend.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Link went quiet. Zelda was used to his silences. Three years of friendship had taught her how to hear the words that weren’t said. But this one was different. She could not understand what was brewing in his heart and head.

“Are you mad?”

“No.” He sighed, rolling away so that his back was to her. “A little. Mostly confused.” His voice were trembling. “Are you just here to make fun of me?”

“No!” Zelda sat up. She reached out and grabbed Link’s hand. “I - “ For the first time in her life, she struggled to the words to say. “I didn’t say anything at first because I - I snuck out. I didn’t want anyone to know who I was. Otherwise they could have kidnapped me, or worse, told my father, and I - I just wanted to see the beach, just to see if it looked like the way it was described in my books.” She took in a deep breath. “But then I met you and everything was better than every story I’d ever read. And I was afraid…”

“Afraid?”

“That, if you knew who I really was, you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. That you might think I was boring or that you might be afraid of me because you were scared of getting in trouble or dragged into danger. I just wanted to pretend to be nobody so that way I could be your friend without being afraid of anything going wrong.”

“Are you in danger?” Now Link was sitting up, his narrowed, glancing around them as if there could be something diabolical lurking in the long grass.

“Impa says so. There are whispers of evil - I heard my father talking to Impa once when they thought I was distracted by a new book. They keep me locked up in the castle all the time because of…of whatever it is. I read everything and I study magic all the time, but no matter how much I learn they won’t let me leave."Zelda could feel tears prickle against her eyes. She tried to rub them away. “I know I’m being silly. I know going outside is dangerous. I know that me being here with you means that something bad could happen. But I like Hyrule, and I like you. I don’t understand why I can’t be part of it.”

“Nothing bad will ever happen to you,” said Link. He squeezed her hand.

“You won’t tell anyone who I am?” To Zelda, losing her freedom was the biggest danger of all.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“And we’ll stay friends?”

“Always,” said Link.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Unknown to either of them, their joined hands glowed gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna play more Symphony of the Mask DLC for Cadence of Hyrule (Skull Kid!) but first, here's another chapter


	3. Here Comes Treble/Lullabye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: A stalfos attacks/Past: A dreamy melody

Present

Here Comes Treble

She had no room to run.

Squished together in the hallway, the stalfos lurched towards her. Zelda had three seconds to study the monster.

Her dagger could cut through the old bone. A single slash to its spine - visible beneath its rusted chest plate - would be enough to take it down. Easy, except for the shield that blocked her attacks, and the sword that threatened to slice her in half if she didn’t move _now._

Zelda jumped back. _Think of a plan!_ yelled half her brain. _Move! Move! Move!_ screamed the other half.

The stalfos moved closer, red eyes glowing with hate, a snarl rattling from its jaw bones.

_Listen to the music,_ she reminded herself. She’d fought other monsters on her way to the crypt. She could handle this one. _Follow the beat._

The melody filled her heart. Strings, a flute, both rising high. She made her steps match each pounding note. Back, forward, left. A sword swung at her head again. Fear nearly caused her to skip a beat. She corrected herself just in time. The stalfos was tied to the same music. Zelda listened, ducked, stepped forward when the sword was no longer in her way.

_It’s like dancing._ Growing up, she’d had countless dance lessons. Proper ones from special tutors at the castle. Impromptu ones from village girls when she snuck into Kakariko village with Link. _It only works when you and your partner stay on melody._

Step to the right. Twirl out of the way. Duck, rise. Stab, now!

Zelda struck her dagger at the monster’s shield-hand, the point of her blade piercing its wrist. The old bone snapped, and with an unearthly shriek the stalfos dropped its shield.

_One part of the problem done,_ thought Zelda. _Now to finish the fight._

Enraged, the stalfos swung its sword. Zelda spun out of the way, letting the music guide to her safety. The blade smashed into one of the dirt walls, throwing the stalfos off beat. Off balance. It stood, dazed.

Zelda did not waste the chance.

With a lunged at the monster, she rammed her dagger into its spine. The bone broke, and with one last curse the stalfos disintegrated into dust.

Zelda placed a hand over her mouth before a victorious cheer could escape. Now, she just had to be careful not to alert any more -

\- the music grew louder.

Zelda turned. Behind her, through the hole the stalfos’ sword had accidentally made in the dirt wall, was a whole horde of different monsters. More stalfos, keese, blue zols and black wolfos. All of them marching straight towards her, hate and hunger burning in their eyes.

A Hylian prayer echoed in her mind. _“Oh, Nayru. Keep us warm, keep us safe, illuminate the darkness.”_

Zelda lifted her left hand. Purple flames blazed above her palm.

Time to dance.

Past

Lullabye

Zelda was thirteen when her father learned of her frequent castle escapes.

He was, unsurprisingly, absolutely furious.

The King of Hyrule did not yell; Zelda’s father was too gentle-natured to raise his voice, no matter the offence. But he could lecture. Three hours later, after being forced to listen to every reason why her trips outside the castle had to stop ( _reckless, foolish, no place for a princess_ ), Zelda was banished to her room in one of the towers (with Impa, of course, to keep her from sneaking out again).

“Its not fair,” complained Zelda, because it wasn’t. Her father was over-reacting. Six years of adventuring outside the castle and she had not encountered one moment of danger. “How am I supposed to be part of Hyrule if I’m stuck in here?”

“Your father only worries for your safety, Princess,” said Impa, polishing her spear.

“Well, maybe his worries are clouding his good judgement.” Zelda crossed her arms as she paced back and forth.

How had he found out? Not through Impa; Zelda trusted her Sheikah guard more than anyone else in the world. _Perhaps one of the servant recognized me at Kakariko village?_ she thought. _Or, maybe one of my tutors discovered that I was suspiciously absent from the library?_ Whoever was responsible had found the hole in the wall; her father had ordered it to be filled in. She’d need to find a new way out.

Zelda stuck her head out one of the windows. Her tower overlooked the front courtyard, the gardens below full of blooming flowers and neatly trimmed shrubbery. There was a balcony on the floor directly beneath her, built close enough to one of the castle walls. _I could use that as a ledge,_ she thought. _Go over the walls instead of under them._

“Do you think it would be possible to climb down without being caught?” Zelda asked, as new plans filled her mind.

Impa was not surprised by the question. “If you are quiet enough, and the guards are distracted, then yes,” she answered. “Unfortunately, Princess, I overheard your father instruct bars to be placed over all the windows as soon as possible.”

Zelda could have screamed. “Does he wish for me to live in a castle or a cage?”

“He wishes for you to live, Princess, and to live in safety.”

“I would rather have freedom.” _One day,_ thought Zelda, _when I am Queen, there will be very different rules. I shall forbid all iron bars and walls, and any princess or prince born after me will be required to explore the outside world on their own._

“You can discuss it with him tomorrow,” said Impa.

“I will.” Her father had postponed the second half of his lecture. A guest had arrived at the castle, a well-known musician. Octavo, that was his name. Zelda had only caught a glimpse of him before being summoned by her father to his chamber. Purple-haired, with a red gem at his throat and a golden lute in his hands. All musicians were welcome guests at her father’s castle, and this one was no exception.

Even in her tower, Zelda could hear the music. A gentle melody, as soft and soothing as a lullaby.

_Maybe this will help settle my father’s temper,_ thought Zelda, her own anger disappearing with each sweet note. _Maybe we will be able to have a reasonable discussion and reach a compromise?_

“I told Link - ” A yawn interrupted Zelda’s words. “I told Link I would meet him today.”

“He will not hold one missed meeting against you,” said Impa.

“I know, I know. I just don’t want him to worry.” Zelda yawned again. Why was she suddenly so tired? “I should send him a message.”

Impa nodded her own eyes looking ready to close.

“A message,” Zelda repeated. “But first, a nap.” Just a quick rest. Zelda laid down on her bed, sunlight warm on her skin. Octavo’s music filled her ears, inviting her to dream.

“A wise idea, Princess,” said Impa. As Zelda closed her eyes, she saw that her Sheikah guard was leaning against the wall, drifting off to sleep.

_I’ve never seen her sleep before,_ though Zelda. Impa was always been awake, always on alert for danger. Far back in Zelda’s mind, alarm bells began to ring. Impa never napped.

But the music continued, silencing all other noise, all other thoughts. Zelda could not fight against it, and so, wrapped up in Octavo’s melody, fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75% of the reason I wanted to write this fic was to use musical puns as my chapter titles, so be prepared to see a lot of these. 
> 
> I listened to "Kakariko Crypt" from the soundtrack over and over again while writing the fight, its such a GOOD song.


	4. Mausoleum Mash/Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: A dangerous dance/Past: Escaping Hyrule Castle

Present

Mausoleum Mash

Zelda’s tutors had never taught her how to use magic against monsters.

Lessons had been focused on using her goddess-granted power for more mundane means. Lighting candles and fireplaces, or protecting her dress from a sudden rainstorm. At most, creating a shield against a hypothetical assassination attempt. A flashy symbol of the royal family’s connection to Hylia.

But since Octavo’s curse, Zelda had learned new, practical uses for her magic.

Practical, and much more explosive.

Din’s Fire hit one of the kesse, demolishing the monster in a purple flash. The explosion became part of the song, thundering in Zelda’s ears as the other monsters sprung towards her. The blast knocked the shield out of one of the stalfos’ hands. In one beat of melody, Zelda dashed forward and cut the bone at its spine.

Two down.

Many more to go.

The tempo increased, and Zelda’s own footsteps quickened to keep up with it. A skulltula dropped from the ceiling, but vanished back up before Zelda could make an attempt to attack it. She spun, weaving through the monsters as though she was dancing at a castle ball. _Keep your eyes on everything,_ she thought. _Keep your feet on beat. Listen, listen, listen._

_Listen, and don’t stop dancing._

A black wolfos circled closer, leaping from side to side. It was too far away for Zelda to reach. Using a dagger meant she had to get close to the monsters, much closer than she wanted. If only she had a better weapon! Two blue zols bounced at her, interrupting that train of thought. Wiggling and wobbling, they were ready to crush her if she missed one step.

She didn’t.

With a swing of her arm and a twirl of her feet, she sliced straight through the two zols. They broke and reformed. Four much small blue blobs now bounced at her. She ducked under one, sliced again at them all. They splattered like jelly on the cavern floor.

The black wolfos leapt at her from behind.

Zelda raised her free hand. Just in time, Nayru’s Love surrounded her, a crystal shield against the monster’s fangs. It staggered, thrown off-beat. In a flash, Zelda had her dagger raised. She jabbed it in wolfos’ neck. Once, twice, three times. It dissolved in a puff of smoke.

_I can do this_ , she thought, the power of the music pulsing through her. _I can defeat all of these monsters. I can defeat anything. I’m unstoppable -_

The melody shifted. Something blinked into existence behind her.

Zelda tried to turn, stumbled. Too slow, too late. A wizzrobe. Magic sparked out of its hands. Not a fire or ice spell, but silence. It hit her straight in the heart.

In a sharp second the world went painfully quiet, and then Zelda fell back against the crypt floor with a crunch.

Past

Discord

Zelda laid on the grass, staring up at the sky. No clouds, no stars. Just wispy fog filling in all her eyes could see.

“Link?” she tried to call out, but her mouth wouldn’t work. Too heavy. Everything was too heavy. Why did it feel like an invisible weight had been draped over her? The fog grew thicker. It covered the sky, created walls around Zelda. Where was her friend? Why was it suddenly so cold. She was shivering.

No, not shivering. Shaking.

Her whole body was shaking, like it was caught in an earthquake. She couldn’t stop it and she wanted to - she wanted to just -

“ - wake up!”

Zelda opened her eyes.

Beside her bed was Impa, kneeling on the floor, a mix of fear and pure relief spiralling in her eyes. Next to Impa was someone Zelda had never seen before. A girl, blonde and bright eyed, with odd clothes and a shovel strapped to her back. She looked to be a few years older than Zelda, and there was something about the roundness of her ears that struck Zelda as not-Hylian.

“Thank Hylia,” said Impa. “You’re finally awake.”

“Impa?” Zelda sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on? What’s that sound?” Was Octavo still playing music? It sounded different. A faster rhythm, a louder beat, like the instruments were being played right beside her. Wordless, the song repeated over and over, the melody seeping into her heart and bones.

“You’ll get used to it,” the strange girl said.

“Thank you, stranger, for saving the Princess,” said Impa. “I owe you a great debt.”

The girl shrugged. “No problem. I kind of did it on accident anyway.”

Questions flooded Zelda’s mind, and the music continued to go on and on. “Saved me? Saved me from what? Who are you?”

“Name’s Cadence,” said the girl. “And I’m not really sure what’s going on here myself. I dropped in out of, well, let’s just call it weird magic. Really weird magic.” She cracked her knuckles. “Well, it sounds like you’re going to be pretty busy here. I’ve got to find a way home, so I’ll be off. Maybe I’ll see you again.”

And, before Zelda could stop her or demand real answers, she darted through the door and disappeared into the music.

“Impa,” said Zelda, “What was that?” _None of this is making any sense. Am I still dreaming?_

Impa tried to stand, but her legs buckled and she fell back to the floor.

Zelda rushed to her side. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Who hurt you?” She searched for any sign of blood or bruising, but could find none.

“No, I am not harmed. Curse this music!” The Sheikah guard shook her head, as if fighting something off in her mind. “Princess, your father has been taken, and most of the guards no longer obey our command. We need to get you out of the castle as quickly as possible.”

_Not a dream, then. A nightmare._ “Is he…is my father…?”

“Not dead,” said Impa. “Enchanted. This whole castle, possibly all of Hyrule, has fallen under the spell of this music. It put us to sleep, which we would have remained doing if that Cadence girl had not freed us. How she did it, I am not sure.”

Zelda’s mind scrambled to catch up. “Alright. Someone’s cursed the kingdom. Who - “ she thought of the last thing she remembered. Of the sweet, soothing melody which had lulled her to sleep. “Octavo?”

“Octavo.” Fury burned in Impa’s eyes. “If it weren’t for this music, I would have made it so that traitor could never play music again.” She sighed. “Can you move, Princess?”

“Yes.” Now that she was awake, Zelda was full of energy. Every note in the ever-present music made her feet tap, her arms sway. It made her want to dance. “Can’t you?”

“No. But that does not matter right now. It is dangerous for you to go alone. Take this.” Impa held out a small dagger.

Hesitantly, Zelda took it. She’d had a few weapon lessons, with Link, but that was with sticks or shovels. Not real blades. It felt cold and heavy in her hand. It felt like a decision you could not take back.

“Good,” said Impa. “Now you must find a way out of the castle.”

“But how?” Immediately, the answer appeared in her mind. The balcony below her tower, the one that connected to the castle walls. “I think I have a plan. But - but what about you? I can’t just abandon you here!”

“I will be fine,” said Impa. She grasped Zelda’s hand, lifted it up for her to see. The faint outline of a triangle glowed on her skin. Warm, golden light illuminated from it. _The triforce,_ thought Zelda, recognizing it from all of the stories she’d read. _A gift from the gods._

“You have more power than you realize, Princess. Now, you must use it with all the wisdom and courage I know you posses. Save yourself, and then save Hyrule.”

Zelda nodded, pushing back the sudden urge to cry. _If the gods trust me to carry this power, then who am I to argue?_ “I will,” she promised. “I will save you and my father and everyone in the kingdom.”

“Then go.” Impa’s eyes were closing, her will to fight off the magical music fading. “I know you can stop Octavo, Princess. But please, be safe.”

There was no more time for goodbyes. With one last look at her guard ( _be safe, Impa, I will be back soon, I promise_ ), Zelda dashed out the tower door. Quietly, she slipped past the lone guard who wandered the hallway. His eyes were clouded, his motions were both mechanical and yet also in time with the music. Even Zelda’s own feet wanted to move to the beat, and there was a strange pain in her heart every time she tried to go faster or slower than the melody dictated.

_What is this magic?_ she thought. _What has Octavo done to my home?_

Out onto the balcony climbed, and then, leaping from that, over the castle walls and out into Hyrule.

Freedom. She’d done it.

But what to do now? The castle guards were enchanted, and no doubt Octavo had other magical protections in place to keep his plan from being defeated. What was she supposed to do?

_Link_ , she thought. _I must find Link. Together we can save Hyrule._

And so, dagger in hand, melody pounding in her head, Zelda went off in search of her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, things are getting dangerous.


	5. Strings of Fate/Vivace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: A gift/Past: Alone

Present

Strings of Fate

There were clouds beneath her feet. That caught Zelda’s immediate attention.

_Am I dead?_ she wondered. _I don’t feel dead. Wouldn’t I be more upset if I was?_

Maybe it was a dream? She couldn’t remember falling asleep. She couldn’t remember how she got there at all. Her mind was so fuzzy.

_Why do the clouds feel so cold?_

“Well, well, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

Zelda turned her eyes away from the clouds. An old woman sat on a rocking chair. Her dress was black, her hair long and white as bone. In her hands were two knitting needles, clicking endlessly while she spoke.

“Come closer, dearie,” she said. “No need to be frightened.”

“Have I met you before?” The old woman looked strangely familiar, though Zelda couldn’t find the memory that the face belonged too.

“Don’t trouble your mind with that,” said the old woman. Zelda walked up so that she stood by the rocking chair. On and on, the old woman knit, yet her creation never grew in size.

“Who are you?” asked Zelda. “Where am I?”

The old woman chuckled. “Me? I’m nothing more than a witness to the world’s affairs. Now this place, that is the more important question. This land here is where adventurers with unfinished business end up. You were doing something before you woke up here, weren’t you dearie?”

“I was?” Zelda tried to think, tried to push back the fog in her brain. “I…I was. I was in the dirt? In darkness. Underground! I was underground, because…because I was looking for…” the answer came to her like a flash of light. “LINK! I need to save Link!”

Memories flooded back. The crypt, the music, the monsters. Her head cracking against stone. “Am I dead?”

“No, dearie. Your heart still beats. The Fates aren’t done with you yet. This is just a temporary stopping point to see if you want to continue.”

“Of course I want to continue!” Zelda looked wildly around the endless space and clouds that surrounded her. No doors. No exits. “How do I get back?”

“I can send you,” said the old woman. “But here, before you go.” The old woman pointed one of her knitting needles in front of her. A piece of parchment now sat on top of one of the clouds.

“What is this?” asked Zelda, picking it up. It was a scroll, a temporary bit of magic. This one promised its user the power of lightning.

“A gift,” said the old woman. “A little piece of good fortune to help you in your quest.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda, “but why? Who are you?”

“I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for questions, dearie.” The old woman smiled, her eyes as dark and ancient as the night sky. “Try to do better this time around.”

And then Zelda’s eyes opened.

Her eyes opened and her head hurt terribly and all around her were monsters. Monsters closing in, all while music flooded her heart.

_Get up, get up!_

Zelda stood as fast as she could, the world swirling from the sudden movement. There was something clenched in her hand, and she had no more than a second to look before one of the keese flew at her. She ducked, timed her dagger so that it thrusted up at the keese’s wing exactly on the beat. It let out a high-pitched shriek before dissolving into smoke.

In her hand was…a lightning scroll?

_Where did this come from?_

No time to wonder. The rest of the monsters were preparing to attack. The stalfos, the last keese, the skultula. The wizrobe, which had knocked her down before, was back and a spell spinning in its hands.

Zelda lifted the scroll and let its power loose.

Lightning stormed through the room, crackling and electrifying everything it touched. Each monster was struck, their bones briefly illuminated as they were fried from the inside out.

When the lightning faded, the monsters were gone, and Zelda sank to her knees. Her hands shook, her legs felt more wobbly than a zol, and her head was screaming in pain. She just wanted to sit and rest. For an hour. For five minutes.

But the music continued, on and on, louder and louder.

No. She could not stop here. Not when she had enemies to fight and a friend to save.

Zelda forced herself up, gripped her dagger tight, and followed the music further into the crypt.

Past

Vivace

In the brief time that Zelda had been asleep, the countryside had changed.

Once, the path from Hyrule Castle to Link’s house would have been an easy walk. Now, it was patrolled by monsters. Red moblins, green zols, swarms of keese, vicious packs of wolfros. Zelda clutched the dagger Impa had given her tight, ducking behind every bush or rock she could.

Where had they come from? Had Octavo summoned them? Why was he doing this?

The music only grew louder, its tempo rising each time a monster came close to Zelda’s hiding place. It fought her feet, as though it was trying to drag her back and make her footsteps match its rhythm.

_I need to find Link,_ she thought. _He’ll know what to do. He’s practiced using a sword! I’ve never fought anything before, but he could! He’s brave enough to do anything!_

There were guards on the road too. Zelda recognized their armour, the Hyrule royal crest on their green and blue plate-mail. Their eyes were like those she had seen in the castle: void of sense or self-control. More minions mind controlled by Octavo’s malicious melody.

Zelda’s fingers trembled, but she kept moving. Slowly, scurrying from one safe spot to the next, careful to always keep out of sight.

_Link and I will stop you, Octavo. Just you wait! You’ll be no match for the two of us together!_

When she saw Link’s house at the edge of the horizon, she broke out into a run. Fast as her feet could go, racing against the music. Zelda leapt to the door, threw it open, and yelled out for her friend.

“LINK!” She slammed the door behind her, hoping she wasn’t spotted or followed. “Link, quick, I need help - ”

But the house was empty.

Link wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lightning spell is my favourite scroll in the game, and I just love the whole idea of the Fates in the Zelda universe, especially since the series as a whole relies on the destiny/fated trope 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy Linktober!


	6. Crescendo/A Friendly Cadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: An obstacle/Past: First kill

Present

Crescendo

The music led Zelda to a door.

Which was immediately suspicious. There were no other doors in the crypt, and this one was entirely too new to have ever belonged. Too sturdy. Someone had placed it there recently.

_Octavo?_ Zelda pushed against it, but it refused to budge. Locked shut. _Yes, definitely Octavo’s work._

Did that mean the hibiscus potion was inside? It had to be. Zelda was almost hundred percent certain. Why else would the traitorous magician have sealed this part away?

_I need a key,_ thought Zelda. She glanced around the darkness. Perhaps it was hidden in a nearby chest? Or perhaps one of the monsters was guarding it?

That made the next step clear: find the key. She walked away from the door. There was still one more part of the crypt she hadn’t explored yet. A twisty dirt path with deadly chasms surrounding it. Zelda glanced down. Nothing but pitch blackness.

_Don’t fall,_ Zelda told herself. A simple enough instruction to follow. She began to walk forward.

Down dropped a skultula.

Zelda spun before it could hit her, her feet dancing dangerously close to the edge.

_Don’t fall - don’t fall - don’t fall!_

Up went the monster, too fast and too high for her dagger to reach.

_And I’m all out of magic!_

Zelda steadied herself just before another skultula spat out a web at her, forcing her to dodge again.

_I. HATE. SPIDERS!_

The music’s rhythm sped up, faster and faster. She took the hint. While her eyes flickered back and forth between the ceiling ( _watch out - watch out - watch out!_ ) and the path’s edge ( _don’t fall - don’t fall - don’t fall!_ ), her feet rushed across the dirt path, weaving and twirling past skultula’s which tried to tangle her in their webs.

Somehow, she made it to the other side.

_Going back is not going to be any easier,_ she thought, catching her breath. But she was in the last accessible part of the crypt now.

And she wasn’t alone.

A yellow scaled daira roamed this side of the dark. In its hands was a huge axe, the blade as big as Zelda was.

_My dagger will not be enough to take that one down. It probably has the key too. If only I had some magic left! Or a bomb, or a boomerang, or - or - or something!_

The daira paused, sniffed the air.

Carefully, never letting it out of her sight, Zelda crept further back into the crypt shadows and out of its sight. She wasn’t ready to start a fight, not yet. Her foot smacked against something hard.

A wooden chest.

Zelda held her breath, waited until the daira had turned away. Only then did she bend down and quietly unlatch the lid. She reached in.

_Please, Hylia,_ Zelda prayed. _Give me something useful. Grant me a way to victory._

Her fingers grasped cold metal. Zelda raised her arms, and pulled out the shinning blade of a rapier.

Past

A Friendly Cadence

Zelda stared around the empty house, unable to move.

“Link?” she called out, but again there was no answer.

She sunk to the floor. _Alone,_ she thought. _Hyrule is cursed, monsters are outside the door, my best friend vanished, and I am all alone._

Had he been on his way to Hyrule Castle to look for her? Was he caught by Octavo’s spell? Dread choked her, the image of Link’s eyes as blank and soulless as those of the castle guards.

_No, not Link! I can’t lose him too!_

The music continued to hum in her ears. Zelda wished she could rip it out of her head.

_Just because he’s not here doesn’t mean its hopeless. He could be out exploring Hyrule right now, trying to find me. I need to be brave and keep looking for him._ With a deep breath, she got up, stepped back outside.

And walked straight into a monster.

A bokoblin rushed at Zelda from the bushes, swinging its at her head. The music blasted in her heart, and as if on cue, her body ducked right before her skull was smashed open.

_Run away!_ screamed her brain. _Run away now!_

But there was no space to run. The bokoblin had her backed against Link’s front door. Fingers shaking, Zelda raised the dagger.

  
“S-stay back!” she warned.

The bokoblin did not listen to her. It leapt closer, snarling and slobbering.

Zelda stumbled forward on her feet, half to dodge, half to push it away. A golden light illuminated her hand. Her dagger met the bokoblin’s throat. In that sliver of a second, Zelda couldn’t hear the music. There was nothing but the bokoblin looming above her and the dagger now stuck in its throat. Then time restarted, and the bokoblin disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Zelda collapsed onto the grass.

_Oh, Hylia, I killed it. It was going to kill me so I killed it, oh Goddesses please forgive me I’ve never taken a life before, I am sorry, I -_

“Hey,” a voice cut into her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Zelda looked up. It was that girl again, Cadence. She held out a hand and helped to lift Zelda back onto her feet.

“I’m fine,” said Zelda, not feeling fine at all.

“Right. First time dealing with monsters, huh?” Cadence gave her a friendly smile. “I remember that. It sucks, but you’ll get used to it.”

“It would be easier to if this music would just stop!”

“You can hear it too?”

“Yes! It’s everywhere!” Zelda covered her ears, but it did nothing to muffle the sound. “What do I have to do to make it go away!”

“It won’t,” said Cadence, a note of sadness in her words. “It’s a part of you now, stuck to each beat of your heart. You can’t fight it.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’ll only make things worse.” She sighed. “I understand, you know, what it's like to suddenly have your head turned upside-down by magic. What it's like to get a melody imbedded so deep into your blood and bones that even your dreams are singing. But it's not your enemy.”

Slowly, Zelda took her hands away from her ears. “Then what is it?”

“A guide. Listen to the music. Follow the beat. That’ll keep you alive against all these monsters. That’ll help you succeed in whatever you have to do. Just don’t stop moving.”

“This is Octavo’s fault,” said Zelda, cursing the magician’s name. “I bet he used that golden lute he brought with him into the castle.”

“Did you say ‘golden lute’?” Cadence’s eyes went sharp.

“Yes. Do you know what it is?”

“I’ve seen something similar in my world, but I thought my grandmother had destroyed it. Unless this is another one. Dammit, why do people keep making instruments powerful enough to affect reality?” She shook her head. “Look, that lute’s the problem. We break it, and we break all the evil that it did to your home - and hopefully send me back to mine.”

“It won’t be easy to get back into the castle,” said Zelda. “And I need to find Link. I can’t do this without him.” _I need to make sure he’s okay._

“Let’s split up then,” said Cadence. “We’ll cover more ground that way. Once we have a way to get back into the castle - and you’ve found your friend - we can take on Octavo.” She punched her palm, grinning. "We can do that, right?"

“I…” Zelda wanted to say no. How could she fight monsters on her own? _But I can’t make this stranger fight all my battles for m_ e, she thought. _I fought one monster. I can fight others. I have to._ She took in a deep breath and readied her dagger in her hand. “Yes, we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the rapier for Zelda in the game. So elegant and stabby at the same time.


	7. Lethal Melody/Note Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Earning the key/ Past: Helpful advice

Present

Lethal Melody

The rapier did not feel heavy in her hands. It felt right, like it had been waiting all those years for her and her alone. Zelda examined its silver hilt, its thin, sharp blade.

_This will give me more reach_ , she thought, hope blooming in her heart. _With this, I have a chance._

Time to get the key.

The daira still had not left its spot, still had not noticed Zelda hiding nearby in the shadows. Quietly, she snuck closer and closer.

_Be like the Sheikah, deadly and silent. Be like Impa, and strike when it’s back is turned._

The music trembled in Zelda’s ears, as loud as her heartbeat. Even in the dark, she was close enough to make out each of the daira’s scales, every old scar and chainlink of its armour. Hands steady, rapier ready, she counted down the beats to strike.

_One…two…thr -_

Just as she began to leap forward, the daira turned. Her rapier missed its mark, the strike grazing across its shoulder instead of piercing its neck like she wanted.

_No!_

An axe was swung at her. Zelda spun backwards to avoid losing her head. The daira snarled, spit dripping from its fangs. She lifted her rapier again, trying to regain her sense of rhythm.

_Looks like I have to do this the hard way again._

With a hiss, the daira raised its axe. She jumped back, the ground where she’d been standing split by the blade. In that second, the daira was open, and Zelda dashed forward, thrusting her rapier into one of the monster’s eyes.

It roared, and the whole crypt shook with its pain and rage.

There was no time for Zelda to feel victorious. The daira was still standing, still thrashing its tail and flailing its axe. Deliberately, she took a few steps back so that she was near the wall, taunting it to come closer.

Snarling, slobbering, it lunged towards her. Its axe cut through the air. Zelda ducked underneath the daria’s claws, and the blade slammed into the wall. She rushed forward and sunk her rapier into its heart. The daira broke apart into pieces of dark magic before disintegrating into smoke and dust.

A silver key fell to the floor.

Zelda picked it up, rubbing the cold metal between her fingers like a good-luck charm. _Almost done_ , she thought, smiling in the dark. _Hang on just a little longer, Link. I’m almost done._

Success was so close it gave her feet wings. With the key tight in her hand, she danced back over the dirt pathway, stabbing at every skultula that tried to drop on her. The door was where she’d left it, waiting for her.

Zelda put the key in the lock and turned.

The door opened.

Past

Note Worthy

The music lead Zelda all over Hyrule. Through fields of green and misty woods, across sandy beaches and the arid Gerudo desert. Monsters lurked everywhere, endless hordes of zols, moblins and poes. Giant talos and lumbering iron knuckles, all which needed to be defeated with her dagger or blasted apart with her magic.

But no matter how much Zelda searched, she could not find Link.

_Where is he?_

Her feet ached from walking and dancing, and the pounding music felt like hammer blows inside her head. _I’d give anything to rest, just for a minute or two._

Hylia must have heard and taken pity on her, for as she wandered through the woods she came across a welcomed sight. Nestled between low bushes was a house. A very strange house, shaped and painted like a mushroom. _I’ve never seen a home like that before,_ thought Zelda. _I wonder who lives there._

Cautiously, Zelda approached the front door and knocked. She’d seen few people on her journey. Most were asleep, and the rare lucky ones that remained conscious were terrified. Would the person inside be awake, or under Octavo’s spell? 

“Come in, dearie.”

Zelda stepped inside.

An old woman sat on a rocking chair. Her dress was green, her hair long and white as bone. In her hands were two knitting needles, clicking endless while she spoke. “Come closer, dearie,” she said. “No need to be frightened.”

The warm, cozy atmosphere immediately wrapped around Zelda’s tired shoulders, as soft as a blanket. Two large cauldrons filled up most of the room, red and green potions bubbling inside. Bookshelves and plants lined the walls, and on a low table in front of the old woman sat a crystal ball.

“How much for a potion?” asked Zelda.

“Eighty rupees for red, sixty rupees for green,” said the old woman. “Do you have a bottle?”

“Yes.” Zelda had found one on her adventures after clearing out a monster cave. She handed the old woman sixty rupees and filled it with the thick, green liquid. “May I stay here for a moment?”

“Of course, dearie.” The old woman gestured to a spare chair beside her. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you.” How odd. Zelda had not noticed it there when she’d first walked in. _I must be more tired than I realized_ , she thought, sitting down. Slowly, she sipped the stamina potion, feeling strength return to her bones. “Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

The old woman chuckled. “Just a lowly fortune-teller, dearie. No one important, not like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fate has chosen you for a difficult task. My eyes may be old, but they still see much that others don’t. Hyrule has been cast into darkness, and an even worse evil looms on the horizon.” There was a glint in her eyes, a spark that hinted at greater power. “Would you like me to read your fortune?”

Zelda hesitated. _I’ve searched and searched all of Hyrule without any sign of Link. Perhaps this could provide me with a clue._ “Yes, please.”

“Excellent.” The old woman’s eyes became starlight, and for a moment the world around Zelda spun away to endless void. Then it settled back to normal, and the old woman spoke. “I see a peaceful village where one of your companions rests…Your fate is to awaken them.”

“A peaceful village?” Zelda had not passed any of those on her travels. _What could that be? The only village I know is - oh! Kakariko!_

Of course! The tiny cluster of houses and people would have been defenceless without a protector! Link must have gone there to keep them safe. But, if Zelda had to "awaken him", then that must have meant he was under Octavo’s spell.

Zelda glanced down at her hands. _I have the Triforce. That was what woke me up before, when Cadence tumbled into my room. Surely, it will be enough to awaken Link as well._ “Thank you,” she said to the old woman, rising from her seat. “You have been extremely helpful. May Hylia bless you for your kindness.” She headed towards the door.

“Good luck, Princess.”

Zelda froze. “How did you - “

“Don’t fret about that, dearie. Your secret is safe with me.” The old woman smiled, her eyes as dark and ancient as the night sky. “Now, off you go. Your friend is counting on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took so long, but writing the daira fight was as hard as actually fighting them in the game (I HATE THEM almost as much as I hate Lynels) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a good night and stay safe!


	8. Deadly Duet/Rising Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: The shadow of a friend / Past: Reunion

Present

Deadly Duet

The silence of the room scared her.

Oh, the melody in her head remained, the rhythm shifting, slowly starting to change into something else. But there were no other sounds to blend into the music and that worried her more than anything else she’d seen in the crypt.

The door locked shut behind her.

_Of course,_ thought Zelda, gripping her rapier tight. _Nothing has been easy so far. Why would this room be?_

_Come on out, monster. I know you’re here. I’m ready to fight when you are._

But no moblin or stone talus or lynel came out of the shadows. No growls or snarls echoed on the walls, no beast lumbered across the old, cracked stones to met her blade.

There was nothing in the room but her.

_But then why do I feel like I’m being watched?_

_Listen to the music,_ she reminded herself. _Trust the melody._ It had guided her this far; she could not lose faith in it now.Zelda stopped in the middle of the empty room and closed her eyes. _Listen. What do I hear?_

Drums, pounding a slow, insistent beat. A bass line that grew louder, as though the rhythm was moving closer to her. Notes that hit her ears like bursts of thunder.

Like footsteps.

Zelda took in a deep breath, matching her heartbeat to the song. _Do not be scared. I’ve come too far to give into fear now._ She waited. She listened. Then, just as the volume rose, she spun around and raised her rapier in defence.

Another blade met it. A sword, blood red, stopped right before it could take off her head. Behind the blade was a monster wearing an all too familiar face.

“Link?”

Not hers, but one crafted from darkness, like something out of a nightmare. Her best friend, every hair and detail made out of shadows instead of flesh. A twisted mirror image with all of his kindness turned into cruelty. Shadow Link took a step back. There was a shield in his other hand, his sword aimed at Zelda’s throat. Red eyes mocked her.

**_Fear me,_** those eyes demanded. **_I am all you love turned evil. I am just a piece of the darkness that will soon devour this land. The hero has failed. What chance do you have to succeed? Fear me, princess._**

All Zelda felt was rage.

“How dare you?” Zelda’s heart burned as though it were on fire. “How dare you steal his face, after everything you’ve taken from us? How dare you?” _If Octavo thinks that this will stop me, then he is greatly mistaken._ She raised her rapier, the music sparking in her blood like electricity. “I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and I will make you pay for what you’ve done!”

Past

Rising Aria

Kakariko Village had not gone unscathed from Octavo’s spell. Normally, the village was filled with energy: busy shops, chatting villagers, children playing tag or chasing cuccos. Now it was quiet, with a few scattered souls staring blankly out at the sky. At least it had not been attacked by monsters.

_That old woman said Link was here somewhere. I just need to figure out exactly where._

Zelda knocked on every door, stopped the few people in the streets who were still awake. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a boy named Link. He’s my age and only a little shorter than me. Have you seen him?”But they only answered her with shrugs, blank stares, eyes dazed and disoriented. Not a word of useful information from any of them.

Zelda refused to give up. _He’s here somewhere. He has to be._ She was ready to shake someone awake when an old man called out to her.

“Miss,” he said. “Strange Miss. You’re looking for a boy?”

“Yes.” Zelda ran up to where he sat, leaning against the Shooting Gallery. “Yes, I am. His name is Link and he’s thirteen and his hair is blond and he always wears green because it’s his favourite colour.” The words rushed out, and her heart ached so terribly for her best friend that she nearly started to cry. “Have you seen anybody like that?”

“I haven’t seen ‘em myself,” he said, blinking slowly. He reminded Zelda of an owl. “But it sounds like the boy Dampe found.”

“The gravedigger?” Zelda didn’t know much about Dampe. He was a huge man, with grave-dirt clinging to his clothes and always carried a shovel with him. She’d found him creepy (how could he stand to be near so many dead people all the time?), and so she and Link had stayed on the other side of the village when they visited, avoiding him whenever he wandered down the street.

The old man nodded. “Yep. He’s been more awake than the rest of us. Stronger too. Him and that shovel of his have been the only thing keeping this village safe from monsters, especially after that purple-haired weirdo wandered through.”

“Oh.” Zelda was suddenly ashamed of her past self. _All this time I treated him like a monster, when he was actually a hero. How terribly thoughtless of me._ “He sounds very brave.”

“He’s a good soul, our Dampe. I heard him say that he found a boy, blond and wearing green like your description, collapsed on the side of the road not far from here.”

That had to be Link. It _had_ to be. “Was he hurt? Where did he take him?”

“To his house, of course. Couldn’t leave the boy in the dirt, not with all these monsters on the loose.” The old man yawned, sleep starting to overtake him. Weakly, he lifted his hand and pointed up the road. “His house is that way, right by the cemetery. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda, but the old man had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The gravedigger’s house was at the far outskirts of the village, past all the shops and colourful houses. Cuccos strutted across the long grass in front of it, pecking at bugs and bird-feed crumbs. There was no spell powerful enough to put them to sleep. Dampe stood by the cemetery gate, watching the birds with a scowl, looking uncomfortable in the bright sun. He squinted as Zelda came closer.

“You’re not from Kakariko,” he said, instantly suspicious.

“No,” said Zelda, “I’m not. I’m looking for my friend, Link. I heard you may have found him?”

“I found a boy,” said Dampe. “Don’t know if it’s yours or not.” He sighed. “Can’t hurt to check, I guess. Go on in and look.” He waved towards his front door. “Well, don't just stand around here. It’s unlocked.”

“Thank you!” Without another word, Zelda dashed inside.

And there, finally, was Link.

Dampe had tucked him into bed, the covers warm and snug around him. His hair was a mess, a slight snore escaping his lips with each deep breath. He was alive and unhurt and found.

_Enough rest,_ thought Zelda. She shook his shoulders. “Link! It’s me, Zelda! Time to wake up!”

No response.

She placed her left hand on his heart. The Triforce glimmered gold on her hand. She put all her will into it, trying to force the power to work. “I said, wake up!”

Nothing.

_Why isn’t this doing anything?_

“Please,” said Zelda, tears welling up in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. “Please, Link. I searched for you for so long, and fought monsters and - and - and -and you promised! You promised that you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me, but now bad things have happened everywhere and I need your help. Please.”

But Link kept on sleeping.

She broke. The tears dripped down her face as she clenched his hand, begging him to please, please wake up.

_What am I supposed to do know?_

“So he is your friend. I’m sorry, Miss,” said Dampe. Zelda hadn’t heard him enter.He sighed. “The whole world’s gone mad. People dropping to sleep in the middle of the day, monsters on the roads, the king hiding in his castle doing nothing to stop any of it. I dunno if even the gods are listening anymore.”

“But I can’t leave him like this!” Zelda cried. “There must be something I can do!”

“Well…” Dampe scratched his chin. “There’s an old story about the crypt here. My Ma used to tell it to me before I was old enough to hold a shovel. Stories say there’s a magic potion hidden deep inside.”

“A potion?” repeated Zelda.

“Yeah. Powerful stuff, or so my Ma used to say, made from dreams. One drink of it was so strong it could wake even the dead from their nightmares. Hibiscus potion, that’s what it was called.” He shrugged. “Of course, that’s nothing but a story.”

Zelda stood up and wiped away her tears. “Where is this crypt?”

“Right here in my cemetery. Kakariko Crypt.”

“And you know how to get in?”

“Sure. It’s my job to take care of it after all, now that my Ma’s dead. Family business and all that.” He gave her a strange look. “You’re not actually thinking of going in, are you?”

“Yes.”

She glanced down at Link. He looked so peaceful, with a half smile on his lips. _At least he’s having good dreams,_ thought Zelda. _I’d hate for him to be trapped in a nightmare._

_Sleep a little longer, Link. I will be back soon. I promise._

“There’s monsters down there, girl,” said Dampe.

“I don’t care,” said Zelda. “My friend needs this potion.”

“It’ll be dark down there,” Dampe warned. “And not your regular, nighttime kind. This is old darkness, strange girl, the kind with a mind of its own. You don’t want to face something like that, not for a story.”

“I will fight anything to save my friend,” said Zelda. “Now, take me to the crypt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final boss time! I can't believe this fic is almost over! I wish the game gave the Shadow Link/Zelda fights their own cool boss music. At least they're playable as well now?


	9. Finale/Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: One last dance / Awaken

Present

Finale

Zelda and Shadow Link danced.

Back and fourth across the stones, blades clashing, slashing at air with each near miss. Their footsteps followed the music as they wove around each other, dodging and pressing forward, pivoting and stepping back. Every deadly strike was countered, perfectly balanced, as though the whole thing had been rehearsed over and over before.There was little time to think or plan. Zelda’s mind and heart had given over to the melody. No longer just listening, she had become part of the song. It lit up her blood, like a fire in her veins, like lightning on her bones. It spun her round and round as her feet stepped back, forth, side to side, matching the drumbeat of her heart.Shadow Link’s eyes burned, loathing twisting his face into a scowl. He swung faster, harder, trying to push her off rhythm.

_Not happening,_ thought Zelda. She matched each of his attacks with her own, stabbing at him with her rapier. She twirled, shifting her steps so that his next slash hit air instead of her face. Shadow Link stumbled for no more than a second, but that was all she needed. Zelda lunged, slicing across the upper half of his arm. He screeched, and black smoke hissed from the wound.

Shadow Link took a step back, raising his ruby sword high. With a shriek he spun, the blade whirling, a tempest of red and black. The edge narrowly missed Zelda’s neck, slashing off one side of her long hair instead.

_That was much too close._

Then Shadow Link charged at her and she couldn’t waste anymore thoughts on her new, unfortunate haircut. The dance continued, faster and faster. It was a miracle her feet were not bleeding.

_A creature like this will have more energy than me. He’s made of magic after all, not flesh and blood._ She parried another blow, their swords locked in a brief stalemate. _I need to end this, quickly. But how?_

Shadow Link growled and raised his sword again. Another spin attack. Another attempt to slice off her head. Zelda braced herself for the blade.

The melody changed, its cadence shifting slightly. _There,_ thought Zelda, seeing Shadow Link’s chest unprotected. His mind too focused on his next move, his heart open for a well aimed attack.

If she had the wisdom to take advantage of it.

If she had the power to pierce it.

If she had the courage to risk it.

Zelda struck.

Her hand glowed, and the power spread from her hand to her heart, illuminating her whole body. Igniting her soul. She was golden, indestructible, She was a melody, unending. She was pure light.

She was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and nothing would stop her from saving her friend.

Shadow Link screamed, one last, horrible note, before being devoured by the song.

When the light faded, he'd vanished, a puff of black smoke fading in the air. A vial of warm, purple liquid - the Hibiscus Potion - stood in his place. Zelda picked it up and pressed it close to her heart. 

_I did it,_ she thought, weeping in relief.

_I won._

Encore

Zelda ran out of the darkness, shinning gold and singing.

Her heart drank in the sunlight as she rushed out from the crypt. Dampe, standing near the cemetery gate, stared wide eyed at her. She practically flew past the graves, past Dampe and the fence and the cuccos that pecked at the grass around the house.

Inside the gravedigger's house, Link still slept, looking just the same as he had when she’d left him. Carefully, Zelda lifted his head up and tipped the hibiscus potion through his lips. Perhaps it was the magic, or perhaps he was thirsty, but Link drank every last drop. His eyes started to flutter open, and Zelda held her breath as he stirred. Groaned, stretched out his arms, and then, _praise the Goddess, finally,_ he opened his eyes.

“Zelda?” he said, blinking up at her.

She laughed, loud and bright, as gold as sunlight. “Good morning!” she said, gripping his hand tight with both of hers. “It’s time to get up, Link! We have a kingdom to save!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read, kudos, and/or commented on this completely self-indulgent fic. I had a lot of fun writing it (and learning how to write fight/dance scenes). When I started writing this fic, I'd never done a multi-chapter work before. I've written a lot of other pieces since then, but this one will remain special in my heart because of that.
> 
> Thank you, again, so much. I hope all of you are staying safe and have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different with this one. Shorter chapters = faster write time? Maybe?
> 
> Cadence of Hyrule is in my top three of fav Zelda games, so it was only a matter of time I wrote fanfic for it.


End file.
